


Alejandro

by Hikari_and_Yami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Autumn, Freedom, M/M, Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_and_Yami/pseuds/Hikari_and_Yami
Summary: For all the loves that never were, and all the loves that should've been. - Blindshipping -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, it's happening. 'Alejandro' is officially getting a reboot, as S&AD comes to an end. Let's get this hot & steamy party started. 
> 
> First five previously posted chapters are being revised and edited. If first time reading, please read from Ao3.

It was a rush of sand; a perfect, fluid dance. That was the only way to describe the citizens of this profound, beautiful city. Rich in color, like a desert storm, they moved swiftly; so fast you could barely see them - like a sea of ghosts. They glided down the roads in attire that glinted with the sunlight on this breath-taking day in the crisp season of Autumn. The only obstruction to this flawless image was the constant flutter of blond that danced over his honey-tinted pupils.

The owner of these eyes flicked his thumb over the end of the cigarette, making the ash on its tip tumble to the street like gray rain. He brought the butt to his mouth again, his lips enclosing around the small stick, before inhaling a deep breath, letting the smoke fill his lungs and then exit through his mouth once more. The taste it left on his tongue was putrid, but it stopped the banging on the inside of his skull, calmed his nerves, and satisfied his craving. He might not live as long as he wanted to with such a habit, but for now, he was content.

He stretched the muscles in his legs and shifted from his seated position on the edge of the sidewalk. Then he continued his spectator role, watching with interest as the light to his left blinked a pretty green, and the cars near his feet drifted down the road, all in a perfect sequence, without so much of a sound.

With another warm breeze, he lifted his hand to ruffle his hair, effectively brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He observed the scenery before him a few minutes longer, watching life as it happened. It was only when the traffic light blushed a furious red that he turned his neck to peer over his shoulder at his shorter companion.

The other was leaning against the side of the large brick building behind them, one foot resting flatly against the wall, while arms overlapped each other lazily. His friend had one hand tucked into the crevice of his arm, while the other hanged loosely, fingers holding in between their grasp what remained of a cigarette. His head back against the brick wall, his standing companion lifted his chin slightly up to blow out a beautiful cloud of smoke, the action causing the black threads of his hair to flurry around his face. The other's eyes remained unfocused, as he absently observed the roads in front of him, staring far off into the distance, where things weren't so clear.

"How long have we been here?" the seated man asked the other.

His companion blinked. "One month."

"I meant how long have we been outside, Yuugi," the blond clarified.

Violet eyes came into focus and looked down at him. He glanced down at the thin watch on his wrist, then returned his gaze to the seated man. "Ten minutes."

"Good, we still have a few minutes," the blond breathed out, turning his attention back to the crowded streets. "But it's seriously been a month? Man, time sure flies around here."

Yuugi absently nodded, then flicked his wrist, tossing the cigarette on the sidewalk. He crushed it with the tip of his shoe, twisting the tip for extra measure. "We should head inside, Katsuya. It's about to start."

The blond nodded, discarding his own cigarette. He placed a hand behind him onto the warm cement and shifted his weight to his knees, pushing upwards into a standing position with subtle ease. He raised his arms towards the sky, his fists clenching and back bending as he worked out the kinks in his stiffened muscles. He turned towards his friend, nodded his readiness, and walked beside the smaller as they made their way inside the bright red building.

It was cooler inside than out, and a sigh of relief immediately escaped Katsuya's lips at the welcomed change.

Following the front desk personal's directions, they walked down a hall to their right, luminous and extravagant in every way possible. At the very end was a gold-plated elevator, and Yuugi pushed his thumb against the button with the arrow pointing upwards. He watched as the numbers above the elevator glowed a brilliant white with each floor the elevator passed.

"Disculpe, señor. "

Yuugi looked over to his right at a small, petite woman rolling a carriage his way. He smiled at her and took a step back. "Por supuesto, señora."

The woman walked past him, returning the smile. "Gracias."

"De nada."

When the woman walked inside the bathroom, Yuugi could feel an elbow prodding his side. "Well, aren't you a fast learner," the taller teased.

"It's been a month, Katsuya," Yuugi said, stepping onto the elevator the moment it opened. "It would be fairly depressing if I didn't know how to hold a simple conversation yet."

Katsuya shrugged. "Well, some people are just slow learners."

A chuckle bounced off Yuugi's lips as he leaned forward to press the button beside the number 5. "Oh, you'll get it eventually, Jou."

"Hey, hey! First name only, remember?" He said, straightening out his shirt. "Here, I'm only known as Katsuya, businessman extraordinaire."

Yuugi covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry," he laughed lightly. "I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond said, waving him off. "Just don't let it happen again. I got a new identity here." He grinned. "Not to mention the ladies love the first name. It makes me sound exotic or somethin'."

Yuugi rolled his eyes just as the elevator doors slid back open. "Whatever you say, Katsuya."

"Much better."

Yuugi only smiled as he stepped onto the fifth floor platform, his head shifting from left to right as he examined his surroundings. The tiles beneath his feet shined a blinding gold under the bright light of the overhead chandelier. In the center were a few tables, some people eating lunch while others were chatting away. There were a set of restrooms and various other doors, all of which looked like they were being used. He took a step forward and gestured to Katsuya when he spotted the room number that the seminar was located in.

"Don't think I've ever seen you this excited, Yuug'."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're practically skippin' right now."

Yuugi sent his friend a small glare and, subsequently, slowed down his pace. "I've been waiting for this seminar since we got here."

"I know, I know," Katsuya chuckled as the other opened the door to the room. He followed Yuugi's lead when he slid inside, and they both crept quietly into the back half of the auditorium. When they were both settled down in their seats side by side, Yuugi listened to Katsuya begin to talk about his latest gig, absently drumming his fingers against the hard, skinny desk that stuck out in front of him from the arm of his seat. He didn't forget to add his own input every so often, which usually led to a few laughs and chuckles here and there.

As Katsuya continued, Yuugi took an opportunity to gaze around the room. It was a complete mixture of people, of all different colors and shades, heights and weight, all gathered into one room to hear a seminar about the history of some of the oldest civilizations in the world. Students, teachers, and scholars alike were all seated, patiently waiting for the seminar to begin and, as Yuugi continued to scan the crowd, he noticed that there were a few faces that he recognized from scientific magazines and journal articles. He stopped in his survey when his eyes landed on someone ahead of him, slightly diagonal to his seat.

The man was writing something down on a white-lined pad of paper, his tanned face angled downwards with golden jagged layers covering his eyes that resembled Yuugi's own bleached bangs. The rest of his hair stood up and spread out like a fan, ebony dark in color. Yuugi leaned forward on his closed fist, elbow on desk, and squinted his eyes in hopes of getting a better look. His torso was covered in a navy blue thin jacket, and Yuugi's eyes immediately found the man's face when the other sat up straight and looked up at the front of the class.

"Who you lookin' at?"

Yuugi snapped out of his observant stare and flicked his eyes back to Katsuya, who was currently trying to follow where his line of sight was focused, in search of the object that had held his best friend's attention.

"No one, Katsuya."

The blond looked at him, his lips pursing in amusement. "Yeah, okay."

Yuugi tried not to smile.

Before anymore could be said, Professor Hawkins, a retired archaeologist and the seminar's presenter, strolled in and walked to the center of the room. Yuugi couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that slithered down his spine. The professor was tall with wrinkles that showed his age on his face and fading brown hair that only confirmed his elderly state - but, damnit, the man was smarter than anyone in this room and held wisdom so invaluable that institutions and universities offered him thousands if only to get him to give a single lecture. This seminar was a special event all on its own, and it was only being held for those he knew personally, or by extension. The only way Yuugi had managed to get him and Katsuya spots in the first place was because of his grandfather - one of Professor Hawkins long-time friends.

Shortly after Hawkins' arrival, the lights dimmed into almost non-existence, like a movie theater, and the professor loaded his powerpoint onto a large screen. He gave a short introduction, thanked everyone for coming, and then dived into his presentation. It didn't take long for Yuugi to become captivated by the pictures, the colors, and the fascinating information. His mind felt nearly overstimulated, as the professor discussed the legacy of the Ancient World, dead languages, and diverse cultures. He felt his interest peak about an hour into the seminar when the presentation shifted over to Egypt, his own secret love; though given the amount of papers he had written on the subject, he guessed it wasn't very secret anymore.

He knew a lot regarding Egypt due to his own extensive research, but the presentation provided him with additional information that his history books couldn't tell him, and he took it all in eagerly. As immersed as he was, he suddenly found himself confused when the lights flashed back on, and he blinked his eyes repeatedly at the unexpected change. He looked around when he heard the shuffling of papers and the zippers of briefcases.

"What's going on?" he asked aloud.

Katsuya looked at him. "It's over, Yuugi."

"Over?" Yuugi glanced at his watch.

Indeed, it had been two hours. He looked up at the front, disheartened, as Professor Hawkins gathered his belongings.

"It was pretty neat, huh?"

Yuugi nodded slowly. "It was amazing."

Katsuya soundlessly agreed, then turned his head in various directions. "Hey, I need the bathroom. I'll be right back, k?"

"Alright," Yuugi said. "I'll wait here."

Yuugi watched the blond slip out of the room and let a sigh bubble from under his lips. The seminar had ended way to quickly for his liking, but he couldn't say he was unsatisfied. He glanced at the time again and wondered what he should grab for dinner on his way home. When he finally decided on seafood, he looked back at the front of the class and noticed that the professor had already left, as well as most of the audience. He scanned the room slowly, and his eyes settled on the man he had noticed earlier, placing papers in his briefcase. After a moment of contemplation, Yuugi smiled and rose from his seat.

He wasn't the most subtle person in the world, and they're was no reason why he shouldn't make a new friend while he waited for Katsuya to return. And so, he walked out of his row and down the stairs, stepping onto the bottom platform, before proceeding to walk up to the man with the intention of striking up a conversation. It wasn't until he was almost directly in front of the stranger that he noticed the stunning color of his eyes.

Red.

"Can I help you?"

Yuugi looked at the man, momentarily captivated by the allure of his voice. "What?" he asked him after a moment.

The other sighed and gazed imploringly at him. "It's impolite to stare, so can I help you with something?"

Yuugi ignored his question, his attention instead circling around the physical characteristics of the devastatingly handsome man. By chance, he glanced down at the fancy, gold stitching on the top of the other's briefcase. "Alejandro," he read aloud.

The man blinked at him. "You can read? An outstanding quality, indeed."

Yuugi brushed off the comment, not faltering under the sarcastic insult. "That translates to Alexander," he commented.

"I suppose it does."

"Hm." Yuugi examined him a bit more closely. "You have a very strong name, Alejandro."

"Thank you, but please," the man said, putting the last of his notes in the outer pocket of his briefcase. "I prefer that people call me by my middle name - Atem."

"Atem... " Yuugi tilted his head. "I've never met someone with that name before."

"Yes, neither have I," Atem said with a lift of his shoulder. "And, unfortunately, as much as I am enjoying this inquisitive conversation, I do believe it's time I take my leave. I have a very important meeting to attend that I cannot be late for, Mr... "

"Yuugi."

"Yuugi, then." Atem nodded and turned towards the door. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I certainly will." Yuugi smiled. "Goodbye, Atem."

Without another word, Atem exited the room, just as Katsuya walked back inside, the two passing each other with not so much as a glance. Yuugi flashed his friend a small smile when he approached him. "Ready to go?" Yuugi asked.

Katsuya nodded. "All set."

"Hey, guess what?" Yuugi asked him once they left the room and began walking down the hall.

The other raised a brow. "What?"

Yuugi grinned as they approached the elevator. "I met this guy while you were in the bathroom. He was kind of an asshole," he told him. "But oh my god, he was absolutely _gorgeous_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Katsuya, this stupid camera isn't working."

"Hit it or somethin'."

"That's not going to make it work," Yuugi sighed, his face twitching in agitation, as he repeatedly pressed the power button on the camera's side. He gave Katsuya a look when the other came out of the bathroom, the blond man's hair a tangled mess and his clothes wrinkled from head to toe, before Yuugi turned his attention back to the forsaken contraption in his hands.

"Lemme look at it," Katsuya said, coming up behind the other and snatching it from him. He was quick to ignore Yuugi's indignant shriek, as he inched the camera closer to his face for further inspection. "Maybe it's the battery," he suggested.

Yuugi shook his head. "I just got a new battery," he said. "Specifically for this trip."

Katsuya nodded, then brought the camera to the corner of the counter. Before Yuugi could protest, he banged it against the edge several times, causing a loud outburst from his roommate.

" _Katsuya_ ," Yuugi hissed. "I just bought that!"

"Stop worryin', Yuug'." The blond then proceeded to press his finger against the power button, and Yuugi blinked in surprise when he heard the camera turn on with a small ding. Being the skeptic that he was, he quickly reached out and took the camera from Katsuya's outstretched hand. But, even after a swift examination of his own, he came to the conclusion that the camera was indeed fine and, for some reason, now working properly.

Yuugi looked back at Katsuya and rolled his eyes at the triumphant grin plastered on the man's face. "Thanks," he said quietly, sliding his gaze back to the camera.

"No prob'." Katsuya fixed the collar of his shirt and said, "I should finish gettin' ready. Anzu will be downstairs any minute, and you know how she gets."

"To be fair, not everyone enjoys being late to things." Pocketing his camera, Yuugi turned from the counter and picked up his sunglasses resting on the coffee table. "You know," he said, looking back at the blond, "you probably should change your shirt as well. Or, at the very least, iron it."

Katsuya glanced down at his shirt, then back up at Yuugi with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I guess I should, huh?"

Yuugi shook his head lightly. "Oh, Jounouchi," he chuckled under his breath, as Katsuya disappeared into his bedroom.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I didn't say anything. You're hearing things."

Katsuya muttered something incoherent, and Yuugi placed his sunglasses on top of his head, turning towards the door when he heard a buzz ring throughout the apartment. He took a second to glance at one of the mirrors across from him and fix his bangs, before walking over to the nearby wall, to where the noisy device hung. "Who is it?" he said, pressing the intercom button.

"Yuugi, I'm downstairs."

"Alright, we'll be down in a moment."

Yuugi lifted his finger off of the "Talk" button and patted his back pocket, smiling when he felt his keys there. "Anzu's here!" he called out.

"Comin'!"

"Katsuya - "

"I said, I'm comin'!"

Right as Yuugi opened his mouth to complain about Katsuya's chronic tardiness, his companion opened the door, dressed in a newly ironed shirt. He spread his arms wide and gestured down to his attire. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." Yuugi gestured towards the door with a nod of his head. "Now let's go."

Katsuya nodded. "Keys?"

"Check," Yuugi replied, walking out of the apartment with Katsuya in tow.

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Best friend ever?" Katsuya asked, closing the door behind them.

Yuugi laughed out loud and began to walk down the flight of stairs with a wide smile on his face. "Oh, I think I forgot Honda back home."

"Hey! Watch it."

* * *

  **o0~0~0o**

* * *

It was the Museum of Fine Arts. One of the most publicized tourists spots in Barcelona. And Yuugi now knew why.

The entrance to the museum looked like a grand ballroom, built by master architects and designed for royalty. Artifacts enclosed in glass cases, safe from prying hands, lined the walls, which someone had painted an enticing crimson. The room was filled to capacity with other excited tourists, along with a few men and women dressed in black attire, about three of whom had approached his group in the first five minutes, asking if they would like a complimentary finger sandwich - which, of course, Katsuya said yes to. All three times.

"This is really fancy. I feel kind of under-dressed."

Yuugi looked at Anzu, her lips tilted with insecurity. "You're fine," he assured her.

Anzu, along with Katsuya, had been one of his best friends since childhood, and when Anzu moved to Spain last year to _find herself_ , as she put it, they were all disheartened to see her go. But she had listened to what her heart had told her - she always had - and if it led her here then that was enough for them.

He and Anzu had a relatively complicated relationship; one that had begun with him falling in love with her long ago. To him, she was the most stunning woman in the world, with ivory skin and china blue eyes that sparkled every time the sun hit them. He used to dream about running his fingers through her auburn hair; short enough to end at the back of her neck but long enough to frame her heart-shaped face. But back then, Anzu's heart had lied elsewhere, and he had slowly moved on. Now, years later, she was the one who loved him, and he was the man who never loved anybody.

"Mr. Motou?"

Yuugi had been lost in his own thoughts, scrutinizing the Spanish writing on the wall to his right when he had heard this. He turned his face up to look at the pale woman in front of him, her hair tied into a nice bun that rested on the side of her head. "Yes?" Yuugi said, with a smile.

"My name's Kisara," she said, her lips lifting on each side. "I'll be your guide this afternoon."

"Hi Kisa - " Yuugi begun to say, only to be cut off by his more-than-eager blond friend.

"Name's Katsuya." A swipe of his bangs to the left. "Has anyone ever told you - ?"

"Jou," Anzu warned quietly. "Not now."

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Kisara," Yuugi said, stepping in front of the duo. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said, looking back at Yuugi. "I'm a big fan of yours, Mr. Motou."

Yuugi's smile widened. "Really? I wouldn't think anyone here would recognize me."

"Oh, I'm just visiting here for a semester. This is part of my internship abroad," she explained. "Are you and your guests ready to begin, Mr. Motou?"

"Yes, we are. Oh, and Yuugi is fine. Mr. Motou makes me feel…old."

Kisara laughed lightly. "Okay then. Yuugi," she said. "Let's start, shall we?"

Yuugi nodded and, after breaking up Katsuya and Anzu's battle of hushed bickering, they all followed their guide into the first room. This particular one was overflowing with artifacts of Spain's history, and everyone had immediately drifted apart to the different areas of the room that appealed to them most. Far away in the corner, Anzu stood at one of the glass cases displaying a journal, belonging to a young soldier who fought in the Spanish Inquisition. She placed a finger on her cheek and shifted her weight onto one leg, as she began to read through it, understanding the entries with as much ease as she did her native language.

"Hey, Anzu, check this out," Katsuya said, pointing to the large globe protruding from the center of the room. He waited until she glanced over at him, before squishing his finger against a land mass in front of him. "I just smushed your house."

From the other side of the room, Yuugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Kisara," he said, turning his attention to their guide. "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

The woman nodded. "Sure."

"Is it true," Yuugi said, trying to keep the excitement in his voice contained, "that this museum just received an exhibit imported from Egypt?"

"Oh, yes, we did," she responded, confirming what Yuugi had read in an article a few weeks back. "It's still under construction though. The room, I mean. Everything still has to be set up."

Yuugi felt his heart deflate a little. "How long until it'll be ready for the public?" he asked, still hopeful.

She gazed up at the ceiling, pensive. "Well, we're very short-staffed and there's a lot to be done, so I would say not for another three or four weeks."

And then his already deflated heart sank into his stomach. "Oh."

Kisara turned her eyes back to him at the sudden change in his voice. "Why?"

"It's just that…" Yuugi sighed, "we're leaving at the end of August so I probably won't get a chance to see it before I go..."

Kisara's eyes softened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuugi," she said, genuinely. "I wish there was something I could do."

"It's okay." Yuugi gave her a small smile. "It's not your fault."

Kisara nodded and glanced around, noticing that they were the only four in the room at the moment. She bit her lip. "Well…."

Yuugi looked up. "What?"

"Well," she said again, hesitant. "I guess letting you have a look around for a few minutes wouldn't hurt anybody."

Yuugi's eyes instantly lit up. "Really? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Kisara smiled softly. "We just have to be quick."

"I promise we will be! Anzu, Katsuya," he called to his friends, causing them both to look up at him. "Let's go."

"Where we goin'?"

Yuugi quickly explained to them what was going on and, once caught up, Kisara led them out of the room and down a few of the extravagant hallways – one of which was lined on either side with priceless jewels that had originated from the country. Yuugi ignored Katsuya's 'Cave of Wonders' comment, his full attention on the door Kisara had paused in front of. 

"This is it?"

"Mhm." Kisara hummed, fingering the ring of keys in her hand. She stopped at a small silver one and unlocked the door, pushing it open to then hold for them. After a small gesture from her, they all entered, and she closed the door behind them. For a moment, it was pitch black and, when Kisara flicked on the lights, it took them a second to adjust to the utter brightness of the fluorescents.

"Whoa!" Katsuya exclaimed, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Quiet down, Katsuya," Yuugi reprimanded, but he could barely control his own amazement as he looked around. Tentatively, he took a step forward and a cloud of dust flew up around his foot before falling back down to the floor. Many of the items around them were still covered with bubble wrap, placed carefully in piles along the perimeter of the room, while a few other pieces of the exhibit were already set up. Yuugi slowly walked further into the room, Katsuya and Anzu following closely behind.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Yuugi turned around at the sound of Katsuya's voice. "What?"

The blonde pointed at a long wooden casket prompted up against the wall, and Anzu let out a quiet 'epp!'.

"Is that a coffin?" she asked.

Kisara shook her head. "It's a sarcophagus," she corrected.

"What's the difference?" Katsuya asked, bending forward to take a closer look.

"A sarcophagus is a carved, generally stone case. They often times have linen-wrapped mummies inside of them," Yuugi answered for him, as he took out his camera and snapped a picture of it.

"Is there a mummy inside this one?" Katsuya questioned, perking up a bit.

"Yes," Kisara said.

"Can we see it?" he asked.

"Ew!"

"Stop bein' a baby, Anzu."

"I'm sorry," Kisara said, silencing the two. "I really can't touch anything."

"Nah, it's good." Katsuya stood back upright and tilted his head. "Are they all this done up?" he asked, referring to the intense carvings covering every inch of the stone.

"No. These kinds of sarcophagi were specifically reserved for those of higher status. Individuals buried in these kinds usually had to partake in a special ritual and mummification. They were also buried with their most prized possessions."

"Eh, lucky bastards. Hey, Yuug', take a look at this." Katsuya turned around to search for the other and noticed the shorter man looking at something in the corner of the room. "Yuug'?"

But Yuugi didn't hear him. He was too busy observing the large stone tablet in front of him hidden behind the even larger plate of glass. He let his eyes examine the deep crevices of the Ancient Egyptian carvings. Hieroglyphics of all shapes and forms inscribed themselves across the front and along the edges. Some places were chipped and faded with age, while other parts looked to be as good as new. He continued to scan the stone, his mind subconsciously catching onto the symbols he recognized and could decipher. He let his eyes fall to the bottom, where they widened minutely. He leaned in closer, his brows narrowing.

"Yuug'?"

"Huh?" he replied, not taking his eyes off of the two figures carved onto the tablet before him.

Katsuya came up behind him and followed his gaze. "Hey, that kinda looks like you, Yuug'."

"What does?" Anzu approached them both and gazed at the figure on the right. "There is a resemblance in the hair," she assented.

Yuugi was only scarcely listening to them, too engrossed with what was in front of him. He squinted his eyes and pressed his finger against the glass, letting its tip fall over the slanted eyes of one of the figures. "This looks like - "

"Yuugi," Kisara interrupted, apologetic. "I'm really sorry, but we have to get going."

"Oh," he said, snapping out of his daze. "Yeah, sorry. Got distracted. Just one more sec'." Yuugi backed away from the stone tablet and lifted his camera to his face, snapping a photo for keeps. He glanced at the picture on the screen, satisfied at the angle, before sliding the camera back into his pocket. "Okay, I'm all set." He looked at Kisara and smiled. "Thank you so much for this."

"Don't mention it," she said with a small wave. "Now, shall we continue our tour? We have some other exhibits I'm sure you all will love."

Yuugi assured her that he would, indeed, enjoy the other exhibits the museum had to offer and, with that, they all grouped into the hallway outside the room. Yuugi glanced over his shoulder, taking one more peek, just as Kisara switched off the lights and closed the door.

For a while after that, his mind kept drifting back to the extraordinary pieces from Egypt he had been lucky enough to see. All he wanted to do was call his grandfather to rant about the experience, as brief as it had been. But after about a dozen more rooms, he finally was able to think past it and store the memory in the back of his head to take out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of AE is very poor, so please read this story with that knowledge. If you call me out on a detail or inaccuracy because you got your PHD on the subject.... it is safe to say that you would be correct.


	3. Chapter 3

"For the one thousandth time, I didn't know that's what it meant."

Anzu's laugh was light. "Well, I'm sure that's the last time you go around saying that word. Your cheek is still bright red."

Katsuya touched the side of his face with the tips of his fingers and pouted. "I said 'Lo siento' afterwards. Like five times."

Looking over at the taller male, Yuugi sucked his teeth. "Somehow, I don't think that makes up for calling her that."

"Her loss," Katsuya muttered. "And if she thinks I'm gonna leave her a tip next time, she's mistaken!"

"Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about that," Anzu replied, shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure you're not allowed back in there."

Yuugi nodded, sending Katsuya a particular look. "And since you insulted her – "

" – and her mother."

"Yes, and her mother, now Anzu and I have to suffer as well."

"Hey." Katsuya patted his stomach and frowned. "I'm hungry, too, okay? I get it. Let's just eat there," he said, pointing at the restaurant across the street.

"You two go ahead," Yuugi said, waving them off. "I want to pick up a few souvenirs at the plaza down the road while we're here. I'll meet you guys in there."

"You sure?" Anzu asked him.

"Yeah, go on. I won't be long." Yuugi noted without surprise that Katsuya did not need anymore insistence. "Make sure he orders in English this time," he said to Anzu.

The brunette smiled in return and touched Yuugi's arm gently. "No worries. I'll keep an eye on him," she said. 

Yuugi didn't tell her how uncomfortable it made him every time she touched him the way she did – with so much affection in even the simplest of gestures – because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, or bring anymore awkwardness to their situation. So he just let it go and waited until she and Katsuya crossed the street, before walking in the direction of the plaza, two blocks away.

Over the past month, Yuugi had certainly built up his collection of gifts to bring home. He had at least two souvenirs for each one of his friends and colleagues, and about five for his grandfather. In reality, he really didn't need to buy anything else, but who knew when the next time he was going to be able to visit this amazing place? Might as well buy as many memories while he still could.

Aware of his time limit, he only spent ten minutes inside one of the smaller stores and came out with a bag of handmade shirts, a few magnets, three handmade necklaces, and a nice shot glass. Content with his purchases, he leaned back against the railing outside the shop to relax for a minute and take some of the pressure off of his legs.

Though completely worth it, walking all day still had its repercussions, and Yuugi's muscles did not mind protesting to that fact. He rolled his neck and stared up at the bright blue sky. His eyes falling close, he breathed in the fresh air – uninhibited and unbounded. It was moment's like these that he held close to his heart - the moments when he felt free, and kind of like he was invincible. It was an incredible feeling.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, basking in his inner peace for a moment longer, before looking down to eye the bustling citizens. He glanced at a woman, as she walked by him with her child's hand holding hers. He couldn't help but smile at the ponytails on either side of the five-year-old's head, holding up her blond hair. The little girl must have felt his gaze, for she stared up at his face and squinted her blue eyes, observing him. Then, she turned back to her mother. "Mommy, that man has the same hair like the one over there. They both look like a starfish."

"Hush, Rebecca," the mother scolded, pulling her daughter along.

Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows at the child. What on earth was she talking about? He had never met anyone in his life with hair similar to his. Well, except for…

Yuugi immediately snapped up, his eyes surveying the crowd. It took him a moment, but he finally spotted the same man he met at the seminar a week ago, sitting down on the ledge circling the water fountain in the center of the plaza. Said man was currently reading a book, one leg crossed over the other, and a pair of thin glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

Yuugi glanced back at his watch, then looked back to Atem and smiled. He had a few minutes to spare.

Pushing himself off of the railing, bag in hand, he slipped through the crowd, making his way to the center. When he got there, he stood idly in front of the other, slightly surprised when Atem made no indication that he had noticed his presence. He was blocking his sun, after all.

"Atem," he greeted.

"Yuugi," Atem replied, without looking up from his book.

Yuugi smiled, internally giddy that the gorgeous man had remembered him. Without invitation, he sat down next to Atem; far enough away from him that it wouldn't be considered an invasion of the other's personal bubble, but close enough that Atem couldn't readily ignore him. "So," he said, initiating a conversation, "how has your week been?"

"Great," Atem replied. Eyes the color of fire glanced over at him. "Yours?"

Yuugi pursed his lips, trying not to smile anymore than he already was. "Pretty good."

"Well then, I suppose that all is right in the world."

Then he realized that all the effort in the universe would not have been able to stop the wide grin that broke out across his face. "What are you reading?" he asked, gesturing with a small nod to the paperback in the other's hands.

At the question, Atem placed his thumb in between the pages in his book and flipped it close. "The Nameless Pharaoh," he said, reading the title aloud.

Yuugi raised his eyebrows. "A biography?" he inquired.

Atem gave him a curt chuckle in response. "If you can even call it that," he said. "Most of the information we are supplied these days is fairly inaccurate, as present day researchers can only haphazard an educated guess as to what happened in the past. This book is no different."

Yuugi lifted a brow. "Cynic, are we?"

Atem's eyes narrowed minutely. "I'm not a cynic. I'm a realist."

"Ha," Yuugi said, shaking his head. "If it's such a travesty, why are you still reading it?"

"Something to pass the time, I suppose."

Yuugi scrunched up his face at the answer. "You know, on second thought, I think you're a cynic disguising as a realist, who's secretly an optimist."

"Not likely," Atem replied, lifting a shoulder. Then, he looked at Yuugi under his golden curtain of bangs. "But nice try."

Yuugi shrugged, still unable to erase the smile on his face. "I thought it was worth a shot."

A low hum was Yuugi's reply. "So, what brings you here, Yuugi?" he asked, changing the subject, as he continued to skim through his book. "Boredom? Need for something more? Looking for a change? Something along those lines, I'm guessing."

"Very good, Alejandro," Yuugi said, watching the other shift under the use of his first name. "You certainly know your tourists."

"No," he commented, quietly. "I'm just good at reading people."

"Is that so? Well, what do you read about me?"

Atem's cheek ticked under the impending smirk that threatened to pull at his lips. "I'm insulted that you think I would play that game, Yuugi. Surely, you do not think me to be so naïve."

Yuugi chuckled, tilting his head. "I don't know what to think about you."

"And that is a fine way to keep it." Atem closed his book and removed his glasses from his face, proceeding to clean the lenses on the hem of his shirt.

"Hm," Yuugi said, tapping his chin with his index finger. "I wonder, do you ever engage in casual conservations with other people that last over five minutes?"

Atem stood up and pocketed his glasses. "On average?" He shook his head. "Typically not over one minute."

"I must be special then."

"Indeed, you must be," Atem responded, composed but his eyes betrayed his interest. "Regardless, I need to get home. My cat gets awfully frisky when she's not fed on time."

Yuugi nodded and pushed himself back up into a standing position. He stared up into the dark scarlet eyes that were watching him carefully, as if waiting for him to speak again. So, he did. "When's the next time I'll see you?" he asked in a playful tone.

Atem blinked at him. "Yuugi," he said, "you may have not noticed with your poor observational skills, but I am not the type to make plans to meet up with anyone." He paused. "Ever."

"And you may not have noticed," Yuugi countered, coyly, "since your people skills are lacking, if not non-existent, but I'm what some might call... persistent."

For a second, Yuugi could have sworn he saw an amused smile creeping up on Atem's face. But it was gone, before he could even lay witness to it.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Yuugi," Atem said, with a small nod of his head. Then, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

A small pout played across Yuugi's face, as he watched Atem walk away, and it was only when he went to grab his bag that he noticed a small card resting on the ledge, where Atem had been sitting. Curious, he picked it up, instantly recognizing the Museum of Arts logo in the left hand corner. He read the rest of the card, skimming over the date and time listed for the special event - A Night In Ancient History - located in the grand ballroom. Formal wear only.

Yuugi smiled and put the card in his pocket, taking his cell phone out in exchange when it began to ring. "Hello?" he said, bringing the device to his ear. "Yes, I know I said only a few minutes. I got distracted," he said, not lying in the least. "I'm walking over there now. Oh, and tell Katsuya that we have to make another stop today at the store near your place. We need to buy something new to wear this Saturday. You have a dress, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

The wine was sweet in his mouth, and it calmed the ache in his head that his best friend was unnecessarily causing. "We're here to support Anzu," he reminded for about the fifth time that night.

The assertion should've been enough for Katsuya, but as Yuugi watched the blond pull at his black tie in discomfort, he realized that it wasn't.

"I look like a penguin."

Yuugi sighed and swirled his glass between his fingers, watching the red wine spiral. "It's only a few hours. You'll survive."

"Yeah, that's what you think. I'm just happy we got that museum event shindig tomorrow. The ladies love those sort of things." Katsuya leaned forward and squinted at the art piece before him. "Y'know, I never understood why people go so crazy over this stuff. A five-year-old could've painted this."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, narrowing them when they came full circle to rest on his companion. "If you're not going to be nice, then go stand in the corner or something."

"Sheesh, alright, I'll cut it out," Katsuya said with a wave of his hand. "So, which one of these is Anzu's anyways?"

"I think hers is in the next hall over, to the right," Yuugi said, his focus shifting to the painting next to him. It was a mixture of midnight blues and soft oranges, framed by a splash of hot purples. A sunset, Yuugi thought.

This particular art gallery displayed works of art by local and upcoming artists. After a year of determination, frustrations, epiphanies, temper tantrums, and perseverance, Anzu had finally secured a spot to show off her oil paintings of landscapes.

Yuugi made a face at his now empty wine glass. "I'll meet you down there, okay? I need a refill."

"Gotcha," was Katsuya's only response, before the blond strolled down the hall and out of sight.

As Yuugi found his way back to the bar -  _Thank God_ _for open bars_ \- he wondered what the likelihood was of Katsuya wandering off somewhere other than his intended designation. 

"Cabernet Sauvignon," Yuugi requested when the bartender looked his way. With a nod, the bartender took his glass and poured him another round. As a thanks, he smiled and placed some tip money on the countertop. Turning from the bar, Yuugi brought the glass to his lips and tipped it up, savoring the taste as the wine poured into his mouth. He paused when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yes?" he said, rotating to meet a dark pair of nut-brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I apologize," the man said, his sharp features suddenly softening. "I've mistaken you for someone else."

"That's quite all right," Yuugi assured with a friendly smile. He noted, with slight surprise, the man's lightened locks of hair - almost white - and the way in which they hung around his defined jaw. "My name's Yuugi," he added.

"Roberto," the other said.

"Roberto," Yuugi repeated, rolling his ' _r'_. The man in front of him was lean, but his muscles were very much defined under his cream-colored button up. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

Yuugi gave the handsome stranger a quick once-over and smiled. "Not all of it," he remarked.

A muscle ticked in the Roberto's cheek; a smirk in the making. "Yuugi," he said, tucking a loose, ashen strand of hair behind his ear. "Would you care to join me in my search for the most beautiful work of art in this gallery?"

Yuugi opened his mouth to respond, then hesitated. Though he found himself typically enjoying the company of devilishly gorgeous men, he was also painfully aware that he was here for Anzu; not to indulge in his own selfish whims. "I'd love to," he eventually said, "but, perhaps, another time. I am here with some friends. I'd hate to be rude and abandon them."

"Certainly," Roberto assented. "It would be unjust to deprive them of your presence, I'm sure." The response earned him a small smile from the shorter of the two. Without prompting, Roberto put two fingers in his front pocket and slid out a business card nestled into between them. He flicked his wrist towards Yuugi. "Call me sometime."

Yuugi plucked the card from his hand and glanced at it. _Roberto Kura_. He raised his head back up in time to see Roberto strolling confidently down the hall, making his exit.  _Perhaps,_ he mused. He supposed it didn't hurt to have someone to call if a certain scarlet-eyed man turned him away.

Yuugi's attention shifted when two security guards walked past him from the direction that Roberto had left. "Yeah, I just got a call," he overheard one of them say to the other. "There's some guy _sitting_ on one of the art sculptures."

Yuugi eyed them carefully, as they continued down the hall, his lips pursed. _Please go left,_ he almost said aloud.

He released a large sigh when they turned right and lifted his open free hand to rest over his eyes, gently shaking his head.

"Another round?"

Yuugi peeked in between his fingers at the bartender, before letting his hand fall from his face and rest back at his side.

" _Please,_ " Yuugi said. 

* * *

**o0~0~0o**

* * *

The grand ballroom was a sight to see, the walls stretching up for what seemed like miles to all gather together in an arched ceiling, painted with gold and crimson designs. It reminded him of a church, except the room was lined with round tables and stools instead of pews and, the last time he checked, alcohol was still a no-go at church, save a sip of wine at communion. The curators had moved some of the relevant artifacts - relevant, as in, matching the overall theme of 'Ancient History' - to the ballroom, placing them along the walls at select intervals. Yuugi had seen most of these artifacts the last time he had visited the museum, but there were a few that had gone unnoticed by him his first time around, so he was thankful for the opportunity to study the ones he had yet to see.

Prior to attending, a quick Google search had revealed that this night was a charity event, the main purpose being for goers to donate funds to increase the amount of exhibits the museum could collect and expand upon the already prominent building. It gave collectors and enthusiasts alike the opportunity to engage, assay, and discuss the wonders of the ancient world. As an incentive to donate, patrons were entered in a raffle that would give one person the opportunity to go home with a small artifact from the personal collection of one of the curators.

Katsuya had taken this opportunity to more thoroughly explore his 'new identity' - exotic businessman - and dressed to impress, despite his very vocal protests regarding formal wear the previous night. He was currently engaged in a conversation with a dark-haired beauty at the bar, looking away from her occasionally to flash Yuugi a wink or a well-disguised thumbs up.

Yuugi was only slightly disappointed when he noticed that Atem was not present, having been slightly looking forward to seeing the dark and handsome man. However, despite Atem's noted absence, Yuugi still enjoyed the evening, interacting whenever possible with the fascinating people around him.

After about an hour of socializing, he found his way to one of the round tables in the center of the room, wine glass in his hand, fingers fastened around the stem. He scanned the crowd, absorbing the laughter and relishing in the light music and hearty atmosphere. He only partly noticed Anzu's approach, the brunette dressed in a stunning black sequin dress with sleeves that hung off her ivory shoulders.

"That line is disastrous!" She exclaimed, placing her purse and glass of sangria on the table. "They must be making a killing off that bar tonight."

Yuugi hummed distractedly in response, surveying the crowd of suits and dresses, but coming up empty-handed in his search once again.

"So," Anzu said, spinning the contents of her drink with a small swirl her straw. "How are you enjoying Barcelona thus far, Yuugi?" she asked.

Yuugi turned his eyes to meet her own. "It's great," he said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"That's putting it lightly," he laughed. "We can't thank you enough for helping us find a place to stay. We would have been lost without you."

She nodded softly. "Any time, Yuugi."

Yuugi flashed her a smile, then leaned forward on the table, his hand curled around his chin as he examined the patrons. He turned his eyes back to Anzu when he felt a hesitant hand fall over his free one resting on the table.

"Yuugi?" she asked, her eyes gentle. "Can we talk?"

Yuugi slid his hand out of her grasp and onto his lap, looking away from the hurt lines that made up her pretty face. He heard himself sigh. "Anzu, we are talking."

"You know what I mean, Yuugi," she said. "I want to talk about…us."

Yuugi shook his head. "Anzu," he breathed. "I'm not in a position right now for any type of 'us'." When she didn't respond right away, he felt the need to explain further. "I'm just... I'm not looking for a relationship right now. This has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me."

"Ah, the 'it's not you, it's me' defense."

"It's true." Yuugi frowned at her. "I'm not ready."

She lifted a perfect eyebrow at him. "Ready for what, Yuugi?"

He waved his hand, searching for the right word, only to realize there wasn't one. "Commitment," he acquiesced, gazing at the crowd of faces. "I just don't think I'm ready to settle down just yet. There's still some things I want to do."

There was a pregnant pause. Yuugi glanced over at Anzu to find her expression soft, as if in deep thought. Her eyes suddenly focused on his. "Like what?" she pressed. 

He shrugged. "I don't know, Anzu... explore the world. Maybe go on an adventure..."

"You can still do those things." She sounded frustrated now. "Being in a relationship doesn't mean you have to throw all those things out the window. It just means you'll have someone by your side to share those moments with."

"That's one way to look at it," he said. "But I'm just not ready to put my heart into something right now."

"Oh, Yuugi," she exhaled. "Your priorities have definitely changed since the last time I saw you," she said, looking away. 

Yuugi reached out to her and squeezed her hand. "I know you care about me, Anzu. And please know that I care about you, too." He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "Just... not in the same way."

"So, it is me?"

"Anzu—"

"It's okay, Yuugi." She gave him a tiny smile. "I understand." She got up and picked up her small purse and drink. Yuugi watched her head into the bathroom and leaned back into his chair with a loud sigh. He placed his hand over his eyes and rubbed small circles on his temple. He didn't look up when he heard the stool beside him drag across the floor.

"That looked fun."

Yuugi let out a deep breath. "I hate doing this to her," he said. 

"I know, Yuug'," Katsuya said. "Just give her some time. This is her first time seein' you since she moved out here. I'm sure it brings back some old feelings."

Yuugi knew his friend was right, but the weight on his shoulders lifted only slightly.

"Just let it go for tonight, Yuug'." He smiled. "We've only got a few more weeks here. Enjoy it."

"Thanks."

Katsuya patted him on the back, then walked off towards a blond woman on the other side of the bar. Yuugi took a sip of his drink and went back to surveying the mingling bodies, his eyes instantly honing in on a familiar face across the ballroom. His mood immediately lifting, he rose from his table, drink in hand, to make his way to the other side of the room. He stopped when he arrived at his target and hopped onto the stool besides the sand-colored man.

"There's no getting rid of you, is there?" Atem said, black-framed glasses resting comfortably on the bridge of his nose, his eyes trained on the book in his hands.

Yuugi lifted one shoulder, tilting his head a bit, and smiled. "I guess you're just going to have to learn to enjoy my company."

Atem didn't respond and proceeded to read his book. Yuugi noted that this book was new and, if he was not mistaken, from the museum's gift shop. An odd setting for night reading, no doubt, but Yuugi supposed that Atem didn't care much for social settings. Maybe, Yuugi guessed, Atem was there simply to donate, as the younger man could only assume that the elder was a lover of ancient history himself.

Yuugi watched as Atem, adorned in a dark purple, long-sleeve shirt, which was only partially hiding underneath a pressed black suit, took a sip of his drink - brandy, perhaps? - and read on, as if Yuugi wasn't there. 

This caused Yuugi to frown. "You're extremely quiet," he commented.

Atem flipped the page. "And you're extremely observant."

Yuugi narrowed his eyes, but it was a struggle not to smile at Atem, who was the physical manifestation of composure, wit, and veiled insults. 

There was more to him than that, though. 

Yuugi knew that beyond the facade Atem wore for the world, that the man had a fierceness about him.

Yuugi could feel it, even as he sat there, he could feel it in the space between them - the fire, the electricity. 

"Listen, Yuugi." Atem's voice pulled the younger man from his thoughts. "I don't mean to be rude, but I assure you that I am not worth all this attention. I am a rather boring man with a rather boring life. Don't get me wrong," Atem said quickly, silencing Yuugi's oncoming protest, "I think you are quite stunning and rather charming. But, believe me, I am nothing to fuss over."

Yuugi leaned back a bit in his stool and crossed his arms. "Why don't you let me find that out for myself?"

"I'm saving you the trouble," was the simple response.

Yuugi considered this. Then, "I don't need saving."

The response seemed to surprise Atem a bit, and he narrowed his eyes as if it helped him focus better on Yuugi's face. "I guess not," he finally said. He regarded Yuugi for another moment, almost intrigued. Then, he went back to his book.

Yuugi sat there quietly, thinking of other ways to engage Atem, since small talk did not seem to be his strong suit. A few minutes of silence passed between them, but the background music and chatter was enough to keep them comfortable.

"Those gears," Atem suddenly spoke without looking up, "I can _hear_ them turning."

Yuugi bit his lower lip, thoughtful. "I am trying to think of a way to get your attention," he said honestly.

"You already have my attention, Yuugi. I wouldn't be sitting here still if you didn't."

Yuugi immediately brightened at the admission. "Good to know. Now how should I go about maintaining that attention of yours?"

"Ahh," Atem said, brows raising, but eyes still on his book. "That is the question, indeed."

"I could ask you what your cat's name is," Yuugi laughed, half-joking.

"You could." Atem glanced at him from underneath his bangs. "She is a rather interesting creature." It was quiet for another minute, and Atem was not unaware of Yuugi's unrelenting gaze. With a long, drawn-out sigh, Atem removed the glasses from his face and put his open book down on the table. "Shadow," he said, meeting Yuugi's eyes.

"Not very creative."

Atem shrugged. "Wasn't expecting to win any cat-naming contests with it."

"Ha." Yuugi chuckled with a small shake of his head. "Such sass."

"It is my default." 

"Mhm." Yuugi hummed, pursing his lips. "I don't doubt that." A sweet smile pulled at Yuugi's lips - one that must of appealed to Atem in one way or another, because the elder's features suddenly lost some of its tightness.

"You are very expressive." Atem stated. "It makes you quite easy to read."

"Not everyone is so cryptic, _Alejandro_." His name rolled off Yuugi's tongue like a purr.

That's when Yuugi saw it - that fierceness. It was like someone had just lit a match in his eyes. "Atem," the elder corrected, his voice low and quiet.

"Alé?" Yuugi compromised.

But Atem was unwavering. "No." His eyes sparked again.

Yuugi immediately took notice of this, and he leaned forward to get a better look, watching the fire spread in those scarlet eyes. Atem watched the other's movements, carefully, holding Yuugi's gaze with his own. "You are," Atem began, quietly, "quite the interesting character, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled. "Back at'cha," he said, with a small wink.

The two were interrupted by the 'Yo!' from across the room, Katsuya's official summoning of his best friend. Yuugi reluctantly broke eye contact with Atem to find Katsuya in the crowd, and soon spotted the blond near the bar, waving him over. Yuugi held up his finger, the universal _'give me a minute'_ , which seemed to subdue his friend for the moment. He looked back at Atem, who was still watching him.

"Stay." Yuugi had meant it as a question, but it came out more as of a demand.

Atem contemplated, and Yuugi could now hear the gears in _his_ head turning. "For now," Atem eventually decided.

Yuugi nodded, rising from his seat and weaving through the crowd over to Katsuya. Atem exhaled a breath, lifting his book up off the table and trying to find his place. He couldn't help but give a sideways glance to Yuugi's retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex.

Yuugi took it upon himself to pointedly ignore Katsuya's sulking at the prospect of being ditched. Well...to be fair, it was more than just a possibility at this point. In fact, Yuugi had told him outright that he would not be accompanying him to their subleased apartment tonight. Yuugi had thought the blond would've been happy with the idea of having the place to himself, but after striking out with the blond at the bar (his Spanish once again being his ultimate demise) followed by Anzu's abrupt departure, Katsuya had wanted his best friend to keep him company. However, after thirty minutes of pouting, Katsuya arrived to the inevitable conclusion that Yuugi would not be swayed in the matter. So, at the end of the night, Katsuya shuffled home alone in all his grumbled huffiness.

Yuugi paid his rather dramatic friend no mind, as he was instead focused on the intensity and mystery that was Atem. At Yuugi's own insistence, he walked Atem home at the conclusion of the charity event, much to the older man's frustration, who had throughout the night repeatedly voiced his clipped objections to what he referred to as a 'security escort.' However, as Atem had come to realize, Yuugi's persistence didn't necessarily have an _off_  switch. And so, as the night progressed, Atem felt his will to resist the utterly exhausting yet somehow enticing man. It took over an hour of banter, prodding, and throwing tempting smiles Atem's way for the elder to begrudgingly agree to Yuugi's company.

The short walk to Atem's home was full of Yuugi's borderline intrusive questions about Atem's personal life, and Atem's curt and brief retorts. It was only when they arrived at Atem's doorstep did the man's mood suddenly shift, the lines that made up his face losing some of their annoyance to make room for curiosity. With hands in his pockets and fingers brushing against the rim of his keys, Atem stood to his full height and waited patiently for Yuugi's next play, their dance around each other resembling a game of chess. If that was the case, then Yuugi had been utilizing his Queen with ease and precision, taking down Atem's rows of pawns that the elder had used to erect a wall around himself. But detecting weaknesses in his opponent's strategy was a skill Yuugi had mastered in the aftermath of several failed relationships and resulting heartbreak, and it was the second that his opponent underestimated him that Yuugi would turn his sights to the King.

For Atem, it was the moment that he had hesitated in opening his front door that Yuugi's eyes took on a purposeful gleam. He had found a hole in Atem's wall.

So, it was with a shadow of a smile that Yuugi reached forward and brushed Atem's bangs out of his eyes, tipping forward on his feet, so that he could capture Atem's lips with his own.

Atem did not resist, but he didn't respond right away either. Instead, he just stood there, statuesque in all his glory and lost somewhere in his own head. Then to Yuugi's utter delight, he felt a hesitant arm wrap around his waist to pull him in closer. _Checkmate_ , Yuugi thought as Atem fumbled to open his front door, lips still locked in a kiss that was taking on a new level of heated intensity.

By the time they had gotten to Atem's bedroom, Yuugi had already pulled Atem's shirt off over his head, and Atem was in the process of tugging Yuugi's pants down. In their frantic desire to shed each other of clothes, Yuugi felt the back of his knees hit the bed frame and fell back onto the mattress, making sure to pull Atem down with him.

Atem was, to Yuugi's surprise, a generous lover. He took his time, was slow and deliberate, and kissed every inch of Yuugi's body that he could find, as if he was trying to commit every crevice and curve to memory. Yuugi found himself responding to Atem's touch with soft moans of pleasure and even softer coos of encouragement. It was only after Atem had prepped Yuugi, in a mind-blowing and excruciatingly slow process, that the elder man eased inside of him. Their bodies glistening with a light sheen of sweat, Atem held Yuugi close, allowing their eyes to stay locked and their shaky breaths to mingle, as Atem thrusted into Yuugi again and again.

Pulling himself back into the present moment, Yuugi inhaled a deep breath of satisfaction, his smile lazy with content as he combed through his tousled hair with Atem's brush, using the mirror above the bureau as a guide. Not wanting to squeeze back into his dress clothes, he had tossed on one of Atem's slightly larger t-shirts, ignoring Atem's initial complaint about going through his drawers without asking. When Yuugi had shot him a dazzling smile in response, Atem had settled for just rolling his eyes at the other man.

Now, as Yuugi pulled at the loose knots in his hair, he took the opportunity to glance at Atem through the mirror. The older man was currently sitting against the headboard of the bed, his chest rising and falling in sync with his steady breaths, and the deep blue bed sheets pooling around his waist. Yuugi watched him for a moment, Atem's eyes closed and head leaning back against the wooden frame, and thought for probably the fifth time in the past three minutes how exotic he looked sitting there.

"So, what do you do now?"

Yuugi paused, lowering the brush down onto the bureau. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Atem. "What do you mean?" he asked him. 

"Well," Atem responded, eyes still closed and head still at an upward angle. "I imagine you don't stick around afterwards."

Yuugi faltered a bit under the bluntness of Atem's words, and the monotone of Atem's voice made Yuugi's defenses rise almost immediately. Atem must have realized how it sounded, for he exhaled an audible sigh and, opening his eyes, straightened himself to look directly at Yuugi. "What I meant was," Atem started, softer now, "it seems against your nature to stay."

Good mood now gone, Yuugi laughed with the absence of humor. "What do you know about my nature, _Alejandro?"_

Atem's jaw tightened, but still he appeared thoughtful. "Like I mentioned earlier, you are quite easy for me to read," he told him. 

Yuugi felt the inklings of heat rise to his cheeks, Atem's words stirring emotions within him that he had made a point of avoiding. "Well, it certainly does wonders to my ego to be told how shallow I am."

Atem gave him a look of genuine surprise, solidified by raised brows and a blink of those mahogany eyes. "Yuugi," he said, voice steady. "I don't think you're shallow at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. The depth of character behind those beautiful eyes of yours is remarkable..." Atem trailed off, as if suddenly aware of what he was saying. Breaking their eye contact, Atem leaned over towards his nightstand and picked up the book he found there. "But like I said at the museum, I have nothing to offer you, and you... you are a free spirit, so I imagine that I couldn't convince you to stay regardless."

Atem flipped his paperback open to where his bookmark lied and began to read silently. Despite the other's abrupt change in focus, Yuugi was grateful that Atem had turned his attention elsewhere, and thus didn't lay witness to the way the elder's words had thrown him off balance.

It was only after a few moments of tense silence that Yuugi was able to restore his ability to form a coherent response. "I'm leaving in a few weeks," he said. 

To be completely honest, Yuugi wasn't sure why he felt compelled to tell Atem this. But based on Atem's reaction - a quick shadowy glance from underneath a curtain of messy blond locks - Atem seemed to understand the meaning behind the younger man's words.

"All the more reason for you to go."

* * *

  **o0~0~0o**

* * *

Inhaling a sharp breath, Yuugi basked in the dulling sensations that the nicotine provided, as it gently soothed his anxiety. He scanned the outdoor patio of Atem's house, taking in the array of brilliant purple orchids and glaringly red roses that littered Atem's garden. After informing Atem that he needed a smoke and stalking out of the bedroom before Atem could respond, he found himself standing outside and taking in long breaths of fresh air in between drags of his cigarette. He relished in the opportunity to collect himself away from the piercing eyes of his most recent lover.

He repeated Atem's words in his head, re-living the mixed state of shock and anxiety he had experienced standing in that bedroom when he realized the implications of Atem's words.

Atem was, in a seemingly calm and detached manner, giving him an _out._

If Yuugi was inclined to do so, Atem would've let him leave - no questions asked, no strings attached, no pleas to stay...

This type of freedom to come and go out of people's lives as he pleased was a fundamental characteristic of Yuugi's identity as an adult. It was something that had worked wonders for him thus far for it shielded him from the pressures of relationships (and the nagging undertones that the price to be in one required him to sacrifice - or put on hold - his own dreams, desires, and goals), as well as the pain and disappointment that (without fail) followed. But now that this opportunity was, for the first time, being offered to him so openly, he found himself hesitant to reach out and seize the chance to walk out of the door with nothing more than a wonderful memory of his steamy rendezvous with a handsome man in an exotic country. This should have been enough for him because up until now, it had been.

These thoughts, this hesitation, made new small bubbles of anxiety form in the middle of his chest. "Shit," he said to absolutely no one, bringing the cigarette to his lips again and inhaling a deep breath.

Yuugi liked the chase - and Atem was as quick and agile as a cat. But now that the game was over, this was typically when he made his exit. It wasn't that Yuugi didn't enjoy Atem's company - on the contrary, he think he enjoyed it a bit _too_ much - but Yuugi was not one to stay around for the aftermath, and he didn't want to start now. As an adult, he made it a point to be as confident and unwavering as he could manage, and he didn't like when people tried to shake that foundation. He didn't like to doubt and to second guess himself and now, not even thirty minutes after having sex with Atem, the elder was already making Yuugi question himself. And that was a huge no-no. In addition, Yuugi really found himself uncomfortable with how much he felt compelled to arch into Atem's every touch or how easy it was for him to get lost in the sea of rubies that made up Atem's eyes. To be honest, it made him feel _weak_.

He wanted Atem to be his old aloof self, to tell him he had to sleep for a big meeting in the morning and send Yuugi on his way. Yuugi wasn't expecting, nor did he want, the genuine words and understanding that Atem had given him. In Yuugi's opinion, introspection took up too much time that he'd rather be spending living life and collecting epic stories to tell everyone back home.

With that in mind, Yuugi sucked in one last long drag of his cigarette and flicked it on the cement, once again feeling at ease with himself. He slid open the glass doors that led back into the house and, navigating through the arranged furniture in the living room, he walked into the bedroom with every intention of telling Atem goodbye.

But when he walked back into the room to see Atem in bed, still reading his book, that metaphorical barrier between them, Yuugi found that in that very moment he wanted nothing more than to set that goddamn book _ablaze._

Atem glanced up, noticeably surprised, when the bed dipped near his feet. Attention instantly focused, Atem watched as Yuugi crawled towards him slowly, intent darkening those violet eyes to a shade of indigo. Trapping Atem's legs in between his knees and placing his hands on either side of Atem's hips, Yuugi paused in his movements so that he could fully appreciate Atem's handsome face.

Atem's eyes were now dark but glowing like embers, matching Yuugi's heated gaze. Yuugi had recognized this fire burning in Atem's eyes - he had seen it before in the fleeting moments when Atem's facade would slip. But this was the first time that Yuugi had ever seen it utterly take over.

"Ah, there you are, _Atem_ ," Yuugi murmured, his smile predatory. "I've been looking for _you_."

A deep growl resonated in Atem's throat and, tossing the book off the side of the bed, he pressed his hands against Yuugi's shoulders and flipped them over with graceful force. Atem didn't even bother this time to take Yuugi's shirt off; he just raised it to the man's hips and, hands gripped around Yuugi's waist, Atem leaned back on his knees and pulled Yuugi's backside onto his thighs. And then, Atem forced his entire arousal inside of him.

Now _this_ was what Yuugi wanted - this dominating and controlling man looming over him, sparks of power practically crackling in the air around him, as Atem filled him completely with hard and unforgiving thrusts. There was no preparation, no steady stream of kisses, no ghost-like caresses or heavy gazes. No, this man fucking him was not the composed and intimate _Alejandro_ that had taken him the first time around - he was not the man who Yuugi had met at the seminar or outside in the plaza.

No, no, _no_.

This man was the uninhibited, passionate, and fiercely wild Atem that he had only seen glimpses of; who hid just underneath the surface. With each time Atem pulled out of him only to force himself back in, Yuugi felt all resolve to walk out of Atem's life slip through his fingers like water. This version of Atem that Yuugi had been able to unlock made Yuugi feel _fucking powerful._

" _O-oh..._ Atem, please - _ugh._ "

Atem thrusted into him at an angle that made his eyes roll in the back of his head. "Again," he ordered, voice low and eyes clouded over with lust like Yuugi had never seen before.

Yuugi was in such a pleasure-filled haze that he barely registered Atem's words. "W-what?"

Another thrust - this one harder, more demanding and impatient than the last. "Say my name again," he hissed.

Yuugi's entire body shook with anticipation of his climax, the coils in the pit of his stomach twisting and tightening. "Oh _God_ Atem _\- fuck,_ don't stop."

In the power struggle that was their game of chess, Yuugi had thought that he had captured the other's King piece earlier that night. But it was now crystal clear that their game was far from over. The piece that Yuugi had captured earlier was nothing more than a decoy that Atem had sacrificed to satiate Yuugi's desire to take all and leave no survivors, thus keeping Yuugi at bay for the time being.

But this - Atem in this moment.. _he_ was the King.

And Yuugi learned that night that his King was unrelenting.


	6. Chapter 6

He shouldn't have stayed.

He should've known better; he _did_ know better. Yet still he stayed the night, wrapped in Atem's arms, his head and his heart light with that of a developing and intricate bond; with an affinity towards this stunning man who rested next to him. 

And so, Yuugi slept in, drawn to the warmth hiding under the sheets, and to Atem's skin that touched his own. He was surprised when he finally reached full consciousness to find Atem still so completely consumed by sleep. The exotic man was lost in his dreams, even as the world brightened and cars rumbled to life outside his windows. Atem must be having quite the dream, Yuugi mused as he rose quietly from the bed. He stretched tall, arms above his head and back arching until his body sighed in relief.  Then, he glanced back at Atem. 

This regal man with ebony and honey curls, with dark eyelashes that caressed beautifully tanned cheeks, took Yuugi's breath away and forced him to look elsewhere, ashamed. As if he had been caught looking. 

Yuugi busied himself then, threw on an old shirt he'd found and his boxers, before slipping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen - a large, beautiful, spacious area with bright white walls and a marble island in the center. A coffee pot on the pristine counter-top demanded his attention almost immediately, and Yuugi thought of how nice it would be for Atem to wake up to some coffee and breakfast already waiting for him. Yuugi's hand was already on the handle of the fridge before his mind caught up to his actions. A small frown pulled at his lips. 

He was still frazzled from last night, and he knew he wasn't thinking straight. His rational thought process had taken a hike somewhere in between his and Atem's third and fourth round of life-altering fucking, and he hadn't regained his senses quite yet. So it seemed as if his heart had decided to seize the opportunity and take the reigns then; his heart, which was impulsive and naive on it's best day. That's why he didn't allow it to take charge anymore. It had gotten him into too much trouble in the past, and he had learned many lessons, many times.

It was very clear to him what his heart wanted then - the stupid, childish thing that it was. 

So, why was he still here? Didn't he know that it was time to go?

Yuugi shivered, and only then realized that he had opened the fridge and was standing in front of it's chilly chamber. His thoughts came to a pause then, as his eyes scanned the fridge, and he found almost nothing of substance sitting on the shelves. A box of chinese leftovers, an egg carton with four eggs in it, and a jug of water.  

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the scarcity of contents. Atem didn't seem the type to order in every night - the man was in exemplary shape and health, it seemed, and Yuugi had honestly expected his fridge to be full of fresh produce and lean cuts of meat. 

Yuugi closed the fridge and turned his attention to the cabinets, his curiosity further piqued when only a box of rice and can of beans could be found. 

He looked around the entirety of the room then and spotted a door, tucked into the corner. It was unassuming, and he wouldn't have even noticed it had he not been specifically looking for an extension of the kitchen where Atem could possibly be keeping his food. Yuugi figured it to be a pantry of sorts. So he abandoned the counter and walked towards it, in search for some bread or cereal. 

The door opened with a tiny creak, and Yuugi's eyes fell on the few cabinets and drawers on the left side of the room. He walked into the small space and pulled open a thin drawer in front of him. In lieu of non-perishables, Yuugi found instead rows of manila folders, tidy and organized. 

He shouldn't have stayed, he thought. He certainly shouldn't have lifted one of the folders from the drawer and peeked inside. His curiosity was never sated though, and his overstep of Atem's boundaries, his invasion of the man's privacy, certainly had its consequences. 

Something sank, deep inside his chest, and a fresh bitterness took its place. 

When would he learn? Yuugi asked himself, blinking furiously to soothe the sting in his eyes.

He shouldn't have stayed. 

 

* * *

 

Atem woke with a start, immediately alert when Yuugi threw his bedroom door open and came to stand, outraged, at the foot of the bed. 

"Yuugi - "

"Who are _you?"_  

The bite of Yuugi's words nearly drew blood. 

Atem's gaze fell from Yuugi's narrowed, accusing eyes to the folder in his hand. Then, he returned Yuugi's glare with one of his own. "You should not go snooping through someone - "

Yuugi slammed the folder down onto the bed, and its contents scattered. Diplomas and degrees from different schools, birth certificates with different dates, and passports with different names littered the sheets. 

"Oh, _spare me_  your indignant lecture on my ethics, _Alejandro._ " Yuugi lifted his chin, and his hardened mask cracked for only a moment as he whispered, "If that's even your real name."

Atem ignored the papers on the mattress as he moved off the bed. He stood, and the sheets fell from his waist to reveal his nude, lush form. Yuugi did not look away. 

Atem met his heated gaze. "My legal name is Alejandro Rey," he said directly. "But I prefer Atem, as I've told you before."

"How long have you gone by that name?" Yuugi asked him. 

Atem's gaze did not falter. "Eight years," he answered. 

Yuugi felt his body stiffen. "What was your name before?"

Atem paused. "Which one?"

And then Yuugi's body deflated. It was... all too much then, he decided.

Yuugi took a step back from this man, this deceiving, manipulative  _con-man,_ and grabbed his clothes off the floor. He walked out of the bedroom without another word. 

A few brief moments passed. Then, Atem followed him and caught him in the foyer. "Yuugi," he said, shrugging on a black robe and tying it securely around his waist. 

"Don't." Yuugi hissed when he felt Atem's hand on his elbow. He pulled away, harshly, like Atem had stung him where their skin met. 

But Atem did not care for his antics and grabbed him again, stronger this time. _"Stop, Yuugi,"_ he said, and the words were spoken with so much conviction, so much raw power, that Yuugi came to a sudden halt. Atem circled around him then, stood between him and the front door, yet despite the potential danger of the situation, Yuugi did not fear him. He knew somehow that there was no threat here, in the space in between them, knew that Atem would not harm him. Even when Atem reached out for him, Yuugi did not flinch away. Instead, he stilled, feeling almost frozen in the light of Atem's betrayal, as the elder man wrapped his hands around both of his biceps and bent at the waist to better meet his eyes. 

"I'll tell you everything," Atem promised him, and his words were soft now, his hands softer still. There was something in his face then. It looked like a deep sadness; like a longing. It looked like it hurt. "But you will not believe me," Atem said quietly. "So, let me show you instead."

Yuugi blinked, both surprised and confused when Atem lifted a hand to place two fingers to his temple. Yuugi listened to Atem as he murmured what sounded like a rehearsed prayer or passage in a language that he did not recognize, but Yuugi was too distracted by Atem's eyes to fully grasp onto any actual words. The once intoxicating, dark scarlet eyes were brightening right in front of him, the rims of Atem's irises appearing to bleed into an almost golden color. 

The next thing Yuugi knew, the world had turned to black, and he was falling.

When he finally awoke to color again, whether it was minutes or days later, it was to a blistering sun and a sandy landscape that expanded to the end of time.  

 


End file.
